Bludger
by Little-Retard
Summary: During a Quidditch match against Ravenclaw, Harry is hit in the head by a stray bludger. His friends rush him to the infirmary and his lover comes to see him, but is it too late?


"Mate, are you alright?"

"I think he's fainted!"

"He's knocked himself out!"

"Are you sure? Should we bring him to the hospital wing? I think this is serious, you guys."

"Shut up, Weasley, he's coming to. Welcome to the land of the living, Potter."

Emerald eyes slowly opened and squinted. There were four boys standing above him. A red head who looked extremely relieved, a set of red headed twins who were smirking, and a blonde with grey eyes who was also smirking.

Harry groaned and rolled on his side, curling into a ball. He pressed his fingers to his head. That bludger had hit him quite hard. It felt like his head was about to explode. The pain was searing, all he could hear was a loud ringing in his ears. He moaned out in pain.

"Ooh, alright, not okay. Let's get him to the hospital wing," Fred's voice echoed from above him. He felt himself being picked up and carried. He quickly fell back unconscious.

* * *

Fred Weasley was worried. He had never seen anyone get hit in the head by a bludger before, well, at least not that hard. He didn't show it, but he was extremely worried for his feminine friend.

George Weasley was also worried. He knew a hit that hard could potentially do some serious damage. He was worried for his twin, who he knew was worrying too much. He hoped that Harry was okay.

Ron Weasley was scared. Harry was his best mate. They had been together through thick and thin, and this hit looked bad. He hoped his best mate would be alright.

Draco Malfoy was terrified. He had just began to be friends with this boy. He was the first person to really ever be a true friend to him. He couldn't stand to lose another person, especially someone this important.

* * *

Poppy Pomfrey was having a lovely day. There had been no students to come to her for assistance all day today. Not one! She loved days when no one got hurt! There were very few days like this day, none actually, she had never had a day when no one was hurt. She hoped that would change. She hoped today would be the first. She hoped tomorrow would be the second, and the next, and the next!

The doors to the infirmary opened. Fred Weasley was carrying an unconscious Harry Potter and was followed closely by his twin, George Weasley, his brother, Ron Weasley, and their friend Draco Malfoy.

She groaned internally. Ever since the Dark Lord had been defeated, things had been hectic in the world of jokes. Fred and George Weasley had become the school's first ever entrepeneurship teachers, and often displayed their stores items upon students.

She wasn't surprised that Draco Malfoy was with them. When the Dark Lord was defeated, Draco and Harry seemed to become brilliant friends. Many were surprised, but they seemed to get along quite well, other than the insults thrown each other's way quite often. Harry and Draco were some of the few that came as eighth years because of the chaos in their seventh year.

"What happened this time?"

George spoke this time, "He was hit by a stray bludger. Damn new beaters are horrible; it's a miracle that Harry can actually catch the Snitch without getting hit."

Poppy shook her head. She motioned to an empty bed. "Lay him over there. He was hit in the head from what I can see?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Leave him here and I'll alert his teachers of his mishap and that he won't be to class. It may be a few days depending on how severe the injury is. You may leave."

The four boys lingered in the room, staring at Harry until Poppy shooed them out. She sighed. Walking over to Harry, she supposed there was really no day when no one is hurt.

* * *

As soon as Severus received the message, he came rushing in.

"What's wrong with him?"

Poppy looked up from Harry's side surprised. She looked at the Headmaster with sympathetic eyes, letting on how much more serious this injury was than she told the students.

"A bludger to the head. He'll probably wake up soon, but his cerebrum was affected. I'm so sorry, Severus."

Severus stared at Harry sleeping peacefully in the bed. Walking over to his small lover, he sank down to his knees beside him. He held his lover's small hand and looked up at Poppy.

"You can't do anything to save him?"

"I've done everything in my power."

"Can anyone else do anything?"

"There's no other medical treatment that can treat this. The only thing I can recommend is when he wakes up, he go through therapy. I'm sorry, Severus."

"So he's really not going to..."

"No. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Severus rested his head on Harry's shoulder. Tears dripped down his abnormally large nose and fell onto Harry's blanket, the blanket soaking up the tears.

* * *

It was four days later when Harry woke up. It was eight forty- three at night, and Severus was watching over him, sitting in a chair next to him.

Harry's emerald eyes slowly opened, and Severus stared in to them with glee. He was finally awake! He could take him home now; they would make love like they only did on special occasions, and Severus would bring him out to eat, and he would finally propose like he was going to!

Severus wrapped his arms around his petite lover. "Oh, thank Merlin, you're alright. I love you so much."

Harry blinked in confusion and tried to squirm out of the man's grip.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review on the way out!**

**I don't own Harry Potter. I have no financial gain from this. All of Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and her publishers.**


End file.
